The insertion of a hose into this known hose pump proves to be complicated and time-consuming because the hose or the hoses respectively need to be elaborately threaded between the outer circumference of the rollers and the abutment.
Based on these circumstances, the invention aims to additionally develop a hose pump of the initially described type in such a way that a simpler and faster insertion of a hose into the hose pump can be achieved. The threading of the hose preferably is realized automatically with the aid of an integrated threading device, in particular, while the pump is running.
These objectives are attained with the hose pump shown and described herein. Preferred embodiments of the inventive hose pump are also disclosed herein.